Double D's Alakazam
Double D's Alakazam is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality He is considered to be the professor of the Pokemon, having such an IQ and running quick and long analysis with complex phrasing, making him much like a Pokemon version of Double D, though no one complains. He speaks more formal and perceptive, and he has very strong Special Attack and Speed. His mental capacity in concentration still runs short, indicating he lacks stamina unlike the others. Overview He was first revealed as an Abra in "Growth in Numbers", where Double D had caught him with a critical capture. In "The Evolution Boom", after Double D's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, Abra burst out of his poke ball as he had leveled up, and had evolved into Kadabra, explaining that his IQ and perception has intensified to very high levels. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", he commented about the recent growth in levels the team has shared throughout the journey, also explaining that at their pace, they should be leveling up fairly quickly. It was shortly after that he saved Dunsparce from Charmeleon's flying plate, and he and the other Pokemon looked on with animosity towards Charmeleon. In "The Flare Scare", he was called out by Double D to assist in lifting rocks off of an old mine cart with his Confusion. After every single rock was transported off of the mine cart, Kadabra was left exhausted as his stamina for these situations wasn't strong at all. He was recalled by Double D so that Vivillon would assist in moving the mine cart. In "Cliffs & Stones", it was revealed that he was the second Pokemon chosen by Double D to battle against Grant and his Tyrunt, using his Teleport to evade and Confusion to strike, ultimately winning and earning Double D the Cliff Badge. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out to have dinner and was there to witness Dunsparce stand up to a mean Charmeleon. After the tiff, he commented how this atmosphere and tension was going to create conflicts in the future. In "Brains VS Brawn", it was revealed that he was sent to the PC in exchange for Double D's Whirlipede for the Shalour City Gym Battle. In "Heroes in the Badlands", Kadabra and Wartortle were added back onto Double D's PC after he sent Vivillon and Scolipede to the PC. In "Shocking Science", Kadabra was the first Pokemon Double D used against Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Kadabra was used to battle against Clemont's Emolga, and started off with a Confusion, dealing quite a bit of damage. He managed to take a Quick Attack, but his Defense lacked, so he lost 1.4 of his overall HP. After Kadabra's Psybeam missed, he used Reflect to weaken Emolga's incoming Aerial Ace and used Confusion on the battlefield to make rocks levitate and block Emolga's next move and used the rocks to attack, dealing even more damage. When Emolga fired a Volt Switch, Kadabra use Confusion to send the attack right back, defeating Emolga. When Clemont used Magneton, both Psybeam and Mirror Shot cancelled the other out. After Electric Terrain was used, Kadabra dodge a Thunderbolt and used Psybeam, but not much taken was dished out, and he was ultimately defeated by a Thunderbolt. In "Spooks & Punks", Kadabra was in battle against a wild Haunter in Route 14. Kadabra struck first with a Psybeam, dealing a lot of damage. He was then hit with a super effective Shadow Punch, losing almost half his HP. He then use Recover to regain all of that lost HP, and then stopped Haunter as the latter used Payback, stopping it and dealing damage with Confusion. After the Confusion, Haunter was defeated and Kadabra returned to his poke ball. In "A Bully's Karma", Kadabra was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. He agreed when Delphox said the sooner they helped get their Trainers' Gym Badges, the sooner they would be on the road. He then overheard Double D talking about trading, and how Kadabra could evolve through trading, much to his surprise. When Double D offered the chance for Kadabra to evolve, Kadabra accepted and he was then traded towards Eddy. Immediately after the trade, Kadabra burst out of his poke ball and evolved into Alakazam, and sympathized when Double D fainted due to Alakazam's IQ being over 5,000. He was then traded back to Double D and he resumed his breakfast just like that. While conversing with the other Pokemon about his Evolution, Alakazam stated they couldn't have succeeded without their Trainers, which was at that point where the Alakazite in Double D's bag reacted and was equipped to Alakazam. He then let a slight chuckle slip as he thought of the small possibility of Double D using Mega Evolution in the Gym Battle ahead of them. In "Factory Royal", Alakazam was called out to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Toxicroak. When Alakazam took a Sucker Punch, he lost a majority of his HP, but was able to pull through and finish Toxicroak with one Confusion. Shortly after, it was revealed that Alakazam learned Calm Mind. In "Morals", it was revealed that Alakazam and Vivillon were put into the PC in exchange for Helioptile and Lapras. In "Conviction", it was revealed that Vivillon, Alakazam, and Cryogonal were withdrawn from the PC in place of Blastoise, Scolipede, and Aurorus. In "Formidable minds", Alakazam was the third and final Pokemon Double D used to battle Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. He was used to battle against her Meowstic; though what they lacked in level was what they made up for in Speed and Special Attack. Alakazam was able to dodge an incoming Shadow Ball and use Calm Mind to raise his Special Attack and Special Defense. When Olympia's Meowstic unleashed another Shadow Ball, it was intercepted by Alakazam's Dazzling Gleam. After those attacks, Double D initially unveiled his new strategy that was Mega Evolution, and Alakazam Mega Evolved into Mega Alakazam. With increased power, Mega Alakazam was able to have no trouble in dodging another Shadow Ball, and used Psybeam, though the attack missed. Mega Alakazam then dodged Shadow Ball once more, and he fired a powerful Dazzling Gleam, in which the attack was strong enough to finally defeat Meowstic, earning Double D the Psychic Badge. In "The Pieces Move", Alakazam was called out to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Swalot. After taking a brief analysis, Alakazam used one Psychic, and that one attack was enough to defeat Swalot and the grunt. In "Last Defense", Alakazam was called out to battle against the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon. Before he could start with his attack, Mega Absol used Sucker Punch while Mega Medicham used Ice Punch, and Mega Mawile used Sucker Punch as wee\ll. The attacks were about to hit him, but Professor Scam's Pawniard took the full blunt of the attack, sapring Alakazam, much to his shock and anger. He turned back towards the Mega Evolved adversaries and dealt massive damage with Dazzling Gleam. After Pawniard evolved into Bisharp, the battling got easier once Alakazam also underwent Mega Evolution to Mega Evolve into Mega Alakazam. When Mega Absol and Mega Medicham went to use the same moves again, Bisharp deflected them and Mega Alakazam fended against Mega Medicham by using Psychic when she tried using Zen Headbutt, hitting her and sending her flying towards Mega Mawile. After Bisharp dealt the final blow to Mega Absol, the battle ended and Mega Alakazam reverted back to himself. He then looked on with everyone as he concluded that the Legendary Pokemon were about to be awakened. In "To Be a Hero", Alakazam witnessed Xernes and Yveltal arising and began to engage in a heated battle against them. He tried using Psychic on Xerneas, but the Life Pokemon was still able-bodied. Sadly Alakazam was no match for Yveltal's Snarl, which defeated him and Ed's Tyrantrum at the same time. In "Inverse Pests", Alakazam was called out to eat dinner with the other Pokemon on Route 18, where he enjoyed talking of the memories made in Kalos. In "From Then to Now", Alakazam was seeing with the other Pokemon in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center, where he ran an analysis and stated relaxation was of great importance. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Alakazam was deposited back into Double D's PC. In "Derniere Way", Alakazam was added back into Double D's party. He was revealed to have been a great help in helping Haunter evolve into Gengar, by being traded to Ed. He was thus traded back to Double D later on. In "Trash Picking", Alakazam was called out to battle alongside Gengar and Scrafty against an Ace Trainer on Victory Road's Gate. Alakazam started off by using his Psychic and deflecting Kingdra's Scald and redirecting it to Raichu, taking no damage. Alakazam was later hit by a Grass Knot, restraining him as Flash Cannon ad Power Gem went at him, but luckily Scrafty used High Jump Kick and saved him. Later, after he was freed from Grass Knot, Alakazam combined his Dazling Gleam with Gengar's, and together their Dazzling Gleam defeated the Ace Trainer's three Pokemon at once, earning themselves victory. After some well-deserved praise and admiration, Alakazam was returned to his Poke Ball. In "On Towards Victory", Double D called out Alakazam to battle alongside Lucario ad Charizard against the last trainer in Victory Road. He thought the same thing Lucario and Charizard considered, and all three underwent Mega Evolution to gain the immediate upper hand. Mega Alakazam didn't do much until Umbreon struck him with Quick Attack, but took little damage. When Umbreon attacked with Toxic, Mega Alakazam used Pychic and shot it back, but it was stopped by Protect. When the shield lifted, Mega Charizard sent Umbreon soaring with Dragon Claw, leaving Mega Alakazam's Dazzling Gleam and Mega Lucario's Aura Sphere defeated Umbreon. After reverting back to themselves, they all turned and relished on how that was their last Trainer Battle, and Alakazam admitted that it was fun while it lasted, and were returned to their Poke Ball. In "Efforts & Heart", Alakazam was revealed to have trained and gt his level up. Later, he was sent to the PC. In "Final Four", Alakazam was called out for Double D to use against Siebold of the Elite Four, pit against his Barbaracle after Heliolisk was forced to be recalled. Alakazam had displayed full confidence in Double D's judgment and started off with his Calm Mind, enhancing his Special Attack and Special Defense. Barbaracle then went on the offensive with X-Scissor; however, the attack never reached Alakazam as he used Dazzling Gleam, which did more damage due to Calm Mind, and caught Barbaracle losing momentum. He then used a TM move Double D taught him - Energy Ball - and used the attack to defeat Barbaracle. Though the rest of the battle was unseen, it was clear that Alakazam and Heliolisk won in the end. In "The Eds - Part I", Alakazam was the fourth Pokemon Double D used to battle against Diantha. He went up against her Gourgeist, whom had the Type advantage, but he swore to not go down so easily. Alakazam started off by using his Speed and dodged a Shadow Sneak, following that with enhancing his stats with Calm Mind. Gourgeist then used Phantom Force, and Alakazam used Calm Mind in the meantime. At the last second, he managed to dodge the Phantom Force, and he stopped the debris coming at him with Psychic. He then sent the debris back at his opponent, whom intercepted with Seed Bomb. Alakazam then attacked with Dazzling Gleam, which scored a powerful hit, despite being lowered by Aurorus's Light Screen from earlier. Gourgeist then used Phantom Force, and Alakazam found himself unable to predict it coming up from below rather than above, and he was hit by the Ghost-Type move. He took the attack and grinned as he recalled the fond journey he had with everyone, and then fainted, leaving Double D with three Pokemon left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Alakazam, along with the others, traveled back home to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Psychic * Dazzling Gleam * Calm Mind * Energy Ball Trivia * Alakazam has the record of the least amount of appearances in between first-stage Evolution, for he only appeared as an Abra only in 2 chapters: The chapter he was caught, and the chapter he evolved. * Alakazam is Double D's second Pokemon that can undergo Mega Evolution. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Psychic Types Category:Male Pokemon Category:Psychic Type Category:Mega Pokemon